The Wrestling Era (MRosa718)
Background Hello ladies and gents!! It's about that time for WWE Universe mode stories! I've seen some amazing stories on Wrestling Wiki and the 2K forums. A lot of great, original content. Hopefully this story will be half as good as some of those. Now, the first post will not be a regular formatted post. Normally, the posts will go from week to week. Raw and Smackdown will consist of 5 matches. NXT will consist of 4. The first post you will see, will set up the mode. Matches will either be simulated, or I will pick the wrestler to control, and whatever happens, happens. I play legend difficulty with all the help and HUDs off. Safe to say, I won't be winning every time like last year because it seems the gameplay is more difficult this year. With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy this story, and if you have any questions, comments or opinions, please let me know! Introduction "State of the WWE" Vince McMahon sits in the middle of a large table Vince McMahon: "Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe. First of all I would like to welcome you to this WWE Network exclusive. The exclusive will be a...."State of the WWE" of sorts. There are some major changes that will be happening tonight. With me, I have my daughter, and the Commissioner of Monday Night Raw, Stephanie McMahon. And I also have my son, the Commissioner of Smackdown Live, Shane McMahon. I brought these two here today on short notice, neither of them have any idea what is going on. Now, without extending this any further, tonight, we are having a complete redraft of the WWE Superstars. Every superstar on Raw, and Smackdown is now a free agent, and we will draft all of them, right here, right now. There are some ground rules I would like to lay down however... Rule 1. If either of you draft a shows Champion, the Superstar that holds the equilivent of that Championship, will be drafted to the other show. For example, AJ Styles is the current United States Champion. If he were to be drafted to Raw, the Intercontinental Champion, Miz, will automatically head to Smackdwon. Rule 2. When it comes to tag teams, the entire team counts as ONE draft pick. Now, here's the catch. If Shane were to draft Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, they would both be on Smackdown. However, if Stephanie wanted to split that team up, and keep just one of the superstars, she could do so. And it doesn't have to be on a seperate brand either. If Stephanie decides to keep the Raw Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, Shane can split that team up and take one of the superstars. Now, this is something that each Commissioner can only do once, so if you choose to do it, choose wisely. Rule 3. Each brand will have the opportunity to draft 3 NXT Superstars onto their show. As of right now, NXT does not have a Commissioner. That is a postion that I will be filling in the coming days. But it remains the same that each brand can draft 3 superstars from NXT. With all that being said, you each have lists of the current roster, and I have decide that ladies will go first in this situation. Stephanie McMahon, you are on the clock in this WWE 2017 Draft!" 2017 WWE Draft The draft has been going on for an hour or so now. Major highlights include; -The Raw Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, moving to Smackdown. Which means the Uso's are now on Raw. -Samoa Joe heads to Smackdown Live -Both brands used all 3 of their NXT Picks. It was made aware by Vince himself, that the tag team rule does not apply to NXT tag teams, so any pick of a superstar in a tag team, will subsequently remove him from that team. The NXT call ups are; 1. Bobby Roode to Smackdown. 2. Asuka to Raw. 3. BOTH Akam and Rezar to Smackdown. Hideo Itami to Raw. And Sawyer Fulton to Raw. -As the night went on, Twitter began exploding with this tweet! Shortly there after, Rob Van Dam was drafted to Smackdown Live. -Throughout the night, Shane McMahon would leave the room on his phone. Once he would come back, Stephanie would go outside on her phone as well. This continued over and over again throughout the night. Shane McMahon: ''"Well Stephanie. I know you've seen me going in and out on my phone. Well, there's a reason for that. You see, I was talking to one of your employess. Ya see, he let me in on some things. Some not no pleasent things. Apparently he isn't happy on Raw, in the capacity that he's in, Said he wanted a....more hands on role. So with that being said...my next pick.....is your General Manager....KURT ANGLE!!" Stephanie immediately left the room. Shane talked about Kurt some more when Stephanie came back in. ''Stephanie McMahon: ''"That's nice Shane. Real nice. But you see, I was on my phone tonight as well. Reason being, is becuase I have some friends. Friends of mine. Friends of my husband, Triple H. Myself and Hunter have been going back and forth with one in particular. It took some serious convincing on our part, but in the end, friendship prevailed. So, Monday Night Raw's next pick is....THE ANIMAL....BATISTA!!" ''Vince McMahon: "Well folks, with those two bombshell picks, our night has ended. All of tonights picks will be made available for you to view online. This is the beginning of a new era in WWE. We've had the Golden Era. The Attitude Era. The PG Era. Folks, tonight we went back to our roots. When we got into this business, it was for one reason. We were the World Wrestling Federation for the majority of our lifetime. In 2002, we switched to World Wrestling Entertainment. We've switched era's. We've switched titles. But one thing has always remained the same. Ladies and Gentlemen of the WWE Universe....I welcome you to...The Wrestling Era." Rosters To view the rosters for each show, along with the Champions and tag teams, please visit this page, which will be updated after every week if changes are made. Rosters for Raw and Smackdown were completely random, with NXT being kept the same, minus the few "call ups", NXT add ons will be made throghout the year, as well as other call ups, and Superstar Shakeups. Shows 'April Week 1, Year 1' 'Monday Night Raw' Opening Promo - 'Stephanie McMahon came out to address the WWE Universe but was quickly cut off by Braun Strowman. Braun demanded a shot at the WWE Universal Championship. Stephanie denied him, instead making a 6 man elimination match, where the winner becomes the number one contender. '''Match 1 - '''Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks def. Naomi (Naomi run in pre-match) '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Uso's came out and stated that no tag team has been as dominant as they have for the past 8 years. The Revival came out, said The Uso's are only Raw Tag Team Champions because they were drafted to Raw. '''Match 2 - '''The Revival def. Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's '''Match 3 - '''NXT Women's Champion Asuka def. Carmella and Bayley '''Match 4 - '''Intercontinental Champion The Miz def. Finn Balor with interference from Maryse '''Main Event - '''Braun Strowman def. Sami Zayn, Rusev, Randy Orton, Sawyer Fulton and Batista to become number one contender. 'Smackdown Live Opening Promo - 'WWE Champion Jinder Mahal comes out and says he should've been drafted first. Says WWE is full of hypocrites that fear a Muslim Champion. Says no Amercian can beat him. Kurt Angle interrupts and says he knows he is skipping the line, but wants the WWE Championship. '''Match 1 - '''Mickie James def. Alexa Bliss '''Match 2 - '''Chad Gable/Shelton Benjamin def. Heath Salter/Rhyno '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Kevin Owens is sick of being looked over. Says Kurt Angle shouldn't be allowed a Championship match. Rob Van Dam interrupts, says he's here to shut KO up. '''Match 3 - '''Rob Van Dam def. Kevin Owens '''Match 4 - '''SD Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Author's of Pain '''Main Event - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. NXT Champion Bobby Roode 'NXT Opening Promo - 'Triple H announces that Bobby Roode and Asuka are still NXT Champion and NXT Women's Champion respectively. Says that there will be two tournaments, one for men and one for women. 2 teams of 4 for each tournament will compete in 4 singles matches, 2 tag team matches, and an 8 man-elimination tag team match. 1 point for a singles win, 2 points for a tag team win, and 4 points to the lone survivor in the 8 man match. Winners of each tournament will face Bobby Roode and Asuka at the newly announced, NXT Las Vegas. '''Match 1 - '''Liv Morgan defeats Billie Kay to gain 1 point in the Women's Tournament '''Match 2 - '''TM-61 def. The Undisputed Era '''Match 3 - '''Rich Swann def. The Brian Kendrick '''Main Event - '''No Way Jose def. Will Ospeay to gain 1 point in the Men's Tournament ' ' 'April Week 2, Year 1 'Monday Night Raw' Opening Promo - 'Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar come down to the ring. Paul Heyman praises Braun Strowman. Says what he has accomplished is extraordinary. But says that Brock Lesnar is no average superstar. That Brock Lesnar will walk into the PPV with the Universal Championship, and he will walk out with the same. '''Match 1 - '''Sheamus/Cesaro def. The New Day (Post match beat down by SheamusCesaro) '''Match 2 - '''Asuka def. Paige '''Match 3 - '''Hideo Itami def. Curt Hawkins '''Match 4 - '''The Revival were ambushed from behind by Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's '''Main Event - '''Sami Zayn def. Intercontinental Champion The Miz (With Finn Balor distraction) 'Smackdown Live Opening Promo - 'Shane McMahon comes down and says it is time to announce the new Smackdown Live General Manager. Says some things should remain unchanged, and announces Daniel Bryan will continue to be Smackdown Live GM. Daniel Bryan thanks Shane and makes a few matches for tonight. '''Match 1 - '''NXT Champion Bobby Roode def. Kevin Owens (Kevin throw temper tantrum after loss) '''Match 2 - '''SD Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Luke Gallows/Karl Anderson '''Match 3 - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. Roman Reigns (via submission) '''Match 4 - '''Shinsuke Nakamura def. Rob Van Dam (Post match run in on RVD by Kevin Owens) '''Main Event - '''WWE Champion Jinder Mahal def. John Cena (Jinder and Singh Brothers attack Cena after match. Kurt Angle runs down to clear the ring, stopping the attack) 'NXT '''Match 1 - '''Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Jack Gallagher (Neville grabs mic after match. Says no Cruiserweight comes close to what he does in the ring) '''Match 2 - '''NXT Tag Team Champions SAnitY def. TM-61 '''Match 3 - '''Peyton Royce def. Mandy Rose gaining 1 point in the tournament '''Main Event - '''Roderick Strong def. Adam Cole gaining 1 point in the tournament April Week 3, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Stephanie McMahon came to the ring and said she has been putting off hiring a Raw GM, But since her brother Shane has named his, she has to name hers. She said she is doing this against her better judgement, but she's listening to the WWE Universe and introduces Edge as the new Raw GM. Edge comes down and makes an unusual tag team match, with the Universal Champion Brock Lesnar teaming with his Payback opponent Braun Strowman, against The New Day '''Match 1 - '''Asuka def. Bayley, refusing to shake Bayley's hand after the match '''Match 2 - '''Batista def. Rusev '''Match 3 - '''Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's def. The Revival '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Sasha Banks goes into Edge's new office. Says she has not forgotten about Naomi's attack from a few weeks ago and wants payback. Edge says she can have Naomi next week, but if Naomi wins, she will gain a title match at the Payback PPV '''Match 4 - '''Finn Balor def. Intercontinental Champion Miz, with Maryse getting knocked off the apron to the floor by Balor '''Main Event - '''Braun Strowman pins Kofi Kingston, after Universal Champion punched him in the face, and left him to fend for himself. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''Kurt Angle came to the ring and said WWE Champion Jinder Mahal is a coward after him and the Singh Brothers attacked John Cena after their match. Says he wants to teach all 3 a lesson, and challenges them to a 3 on 1 handicap match. '''Match 1 - '''Author's of Pain def. Karl Anderson/Luke Gallows. Afterwards, Paul Ellering called out Smackdown Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Dean Amrbose. Says Akam and Rezar are destined for the titles. '''Match 2 - '''Aiden English def. Tye Dillinger '''Match 3 - '''Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya def. Becky Lynch '''Mid-Card Promo - '''United States Champion AJ Styles came down to the ring. Roman Reigns interrupted saying he almost beat AJ last week. AJ says Roman tapped out, and scoffs at the "almost won" line '''Match 4 - '''Rob Van Dam def. Samoa Joe. After the match, Kevin Owens runs to the ring and begins attacking RVD. Samoa Joe joins in the attack until Shinsuke Nakamura runs down and clears the ring. '''Main Event - '''Before the match, Kurt Angle was seen beaten backstage. Jinder Mahal and the Singh's stood in the ring laughing until Cena came out and said he is taking Angle's place. Cena wins via pinfall NXT '''Match 1 - '''Neville def. Gran Metalik. After the match, a message on the titantron says "Neville, I am coming back" '''Match 2 - '''Johnny Gargano def. Tommaso Ciampa gaining 1 point in the NXT Championship Tournament '''Match 3 - '''SaniTY vs. Undisputed Era ends in a no contest after the 6 men brawled outside the ring '''Main Event - '''Ember Moon def. Nikki Cross gaining 1 point in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament April Week 4, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Match 1 - '''Asuka def. Alicia Fox via pinfall '''Match 2 - '''Naomi def. Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks via submission '''Match 3 - '''The Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's def. The Revival. After the match, The Revival take the Championships, and attack the Uso's with the belts, before holding the belts up high '''Match 4 - '''Finn Balor def. Chris Jericho. After the match, the Intercontinental Champion The Miz ran down to the ring and hit Finn over the head with the title. Miz then grabbed a mic, and said because Finn put his hands on his wife, it is no longer about the IC Championship, it is now personal. '''Main Event- '''Braun Strowman waited for Sawyer Fulton to come to the ring. Instead, Brock had Fulton beaten on the ramp, and hit him with a German Suplex. Brock went down to the ring, Brock attempted a German suplex on Braun but couldn't do it. Braun attempted a running powerslam on Brock, but also couldn't do it. Brock retreated as both him and Paul Heyman looked shocked at Strowman. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''Smackdown GM Danile Bryan came down to the ring to address the WWE Universe. Kurt Angle came out and told Daniel he wanted WWE Champion Jinder Mahal after the attack last week. Bryan told Kurt that he couldn't prove Mahal was behind the attack, but either way, Kurt got his match for later on tonight, '''Match 1 - '''Alexa Bliss def. Becky Lynch, Nia Jax, and Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya '''Match 2 - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. Aiden Enlish. After the match, Roman Reigns ran down to the ring, and hit a recovering Aiden English with a Superman Punch to show Styles his strength. '''Match 3 - '''Smackdown Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Shelton Benjamin/Chad Gable '''Match 4 - '''Rob Van Dam/Shinsuke Nakamura def. Kevin Owens/Samoa Joe '''Main Event - '''Kurt was ambushed from behind while walking to the ring by Mahal and the Singh's. The Singh's were ejected to the back, and when both Angle and Mahal got in the ring, Angle hit Mahal with a quick Angle Slam, that earned him the victory in under 10 seconds. NXT '''Match 1 - '''Kyle O'Reilly def. Alexander Wolfe via DQ when SAnitY attacked O'Reilly. SAnitY and Undisputed Era brawled in the ring for the second straight week '''Match 2 - '''Shayna Baszler def. Kairi Sane to earn 1 point in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament '''Match 3- '''Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Noam Dar. After the match, NXT GM William Regal came down and told Neville he had a challenger for his title. Regal told Neville the challegner will remain a secret until the NXT Takeover: Las Vegas event. '''Main Event - '''Kassius Ohno def. Drew McIntyre earning 1 point in the NXT Championship Tournament News NXT Tournament Follow this link to stay up to date on the NXT Championship, and NXT Women's Championship Tournaments Category:Universe Mode (2K18)